Forest Treats
by bluefirerock
Summary: the story is about, unexpected happenings when they were in the forest...


Title:Forest treats

genre:romance/comedy

pairings:sakunoxryoma

* * *

The Seigaku's tennis club has a camping in the forest for a week, it's a celebration 'coz they won in the district level and now they are qualified in the nationals.

"Listen everyone!" Ryuzaki-sensei roared." We are here to have fun and I guess it'll be more enjoyable if we will have a little adventure."

"ADVENTURE!! Yey!!" Shout the energetic Eiji.

"Well I thought it's more adventurous if you'll be divided into pairs." declared Ryuzaki.

"Pairs?! Why by pairs? It's safer if were more than two because we are in a forest, there are lots of danger here." Defend Oishi.

"That's the point, I want all of you lot to learn how to depend on each other and I know you lot can survive here." Said Ryuzaki-sensei. "So here's the instructions, you'll pick a paper here…"(she held out a blue box with pieces of paper drawn with tennis balls in different colors: blue, yellow, red, green, violet, orange and pink.) "...And look for the same color of your tennis ball and that person will be your partner. Okay, everyone pick a piece of paper here."

"I've got the color green." Said Tezuka emotionlessly.

"And I've got RED!" Declared Eiji happily.

"Well, I got green too." said Fuji calmly.

"Whoa, I got BLUE." Said Momoshiro.

" I got blue too, senpai-Momo." Said Sakuno happily. Ryoma smirk. Sakuno glimpse at Ryoma, she saw him in a really bad mood. She thought, "_Is it because senpai-Momo is my partner and not him that's why he's in a bad mood?" _After a few minutes battling with herself, she decided that Ryoma is always in a bad mood anyway.

"Look, I got red too, hey Eiji it looks like the golden pair is intact again." Said Oishi joyfully.

" I got orange." Mumbled Kaidoh.

"Well, I think I can collect more data from you Mr. Deborah 'cause I got orange too." Said Inui annoyingly.

"I got yellow." Muttered Ryoma.

"Oh Ryoma, my love were destined to be together. Look I got yellow!" Blurted Tomo.

"Hey I got violet." Said Takashi.

"Hey senpai I got violet too." said Horio._ "We'll win, I'm sure of it." _He thought.

"Those two will regret why they didn't join in this camping. They missed half of their life. HAHAHAHA." Said Tomo in her usually proud tone.

"Do all of you have a partner?" Asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"YES!" They all answered except Ryoma whose thoughts are lost in the air. _"Why her partner is senpai-Momo, not me?! If he does something to Sakuno, I'll kill him. Huh? What am I thinking?!_

_(The thought that Sakuno likes Momoshiro hurts really bad. )_

"Oi, Ochibi! Are you alright? What's wrong with you?" Asked Kikumaru.

_Because the prince was lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that everyone was watching him._

"I think. I know why he's acting that way…" Said Momo proudly. "He's JEALOUS! -"

"Me? Jealous?! No, I'm not." Said Ryoma defensively. " And what am I jealous for?"

" You're jealous because your girlfriend is my partner" Said Momoshiro.

Sakuno blushes, as what she always do when she's called 'Ryoma's girlfriend'. She look at Ryoma inquiringly " Is that true?" But Ryoma look emotionless, she didn't even saw any reaction of emotion from his face. Those cat-like eyes seems don't care… It's really annoying. Sakuno ran away, crying. The prince watches her as she ran away, he thought, "What's wrong with her?"

"OCHIBI IS JEALOUS! OCHIBI IS JEALOUS! HOi, HOi, Hoi." Yelled Eiji.

"The tennis prodigy is jealous because his girlfriend is not his partner but Momoshiro's…" Muttered Inui as he writes in his green notebook.

"Well, I guess our little prince is growing up fast." Said Fuji.

"It's so good to be young," Said Momo reminiscently.

"Echizen, do you want to switch partners so you and Ryuzaki can enjoy your moments here together?"

"Hey, Tomo-chan is it okay if you'll be my partner?" asked Momo.

"As if I have a choice" Said Tomo in a sorrowful way.

"Don't worry Tomo-chan, you won't regret that I'm your partner… So Echizen your partner now is Sakuno Ryuzaki."

They all advised the prince "And don't make her cry again."

"Whatever." Mumbled Ryoma as he walks away going to the direction where Sakuno ran. Feeling good because of his triumph, he is ready to tell Sakuno how he felt for her_… "But, wait, what if Sakuno doesn't like me to be her partner? I don't know what to do."_

"Okay, all of you, go to your tents with your partner. Tomorrow, coach Ryuzaki will give us the instructions of the game" Tezuka command them.

* * *

By the river… Ryoma saw Sakuno crying, mumbling to herself as he come closer to her.

"What are you doing here?!" Cried Sakuno.

"Partners should be together no matter what, right?" Said Ryoma.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakuno.

" Senpai-Momo said that we exchange partners, so now you're my partner. So…"

Ryoma move closer to Sakuno… and now he is face to face with her.

_It started to rain_

" Sakuno… I…" Whispered Ryoma as he wrapped his arms protectively around Sakuno's body. "…I want you, I don't know why but the only thing I knew is that I want you by my side."

Tears falling in Sakuno's eyes... It made Ryoma nervous and he asks "Why? What's wrong? Did I said something bad?"

(Ryoma's so confused)

Sakuno sob… after a matter of seconds, she only manages to say the word 'YOU'.

Ryoma bewildered, ask her again in confusion "What do you mean, YOU?"

The words " I love you" come out of her mouth clearly though she was still crying.

Ryoma smirked, then he move a bit closer to Sakuno. Gently, he pressed his lips into her forehead, next to her nose going down to her lips.

They kissed each other hungrily…

They were both soaked in the rain but it looks like that they don't care or they don't even noticed that it was already raining.

They fall asleep beside the river, Sakuno in Ryoma's arms…

* * *

Ryoma woke up, and its already morning… He looked at Sakuno, who's still sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head…" Ryoma whispered to Sakuno's ears. "It's already morning the team must be looking for us, especially Ryuzaki-sensei..."

"What?! Grandma?! Where?! Where?!" Sakuno said bluntly.

"Relax, Ryuzaki… I said your grandma must be looking for us now, look it's already morning… the game must already be starting, I suggest should go to the campsite." Explained Ryoma.

"Oh, o –okay… sorry." Sakuno said apologetically as she turn ten shades of maroon again.

Ryoma smirk. "So, lets go." He held out a hand to Sakuno.

"Huh?" Sakuno turns redder than ever.

"I said let's go"

"Oh, … Yeah."

Ryoma assist her to stand up. As usual, Sakuno blushes again.

As they walk going to the campsite

"Umm, Ryoma-kun about what happened last night…" Sakuno started.

"What about last night?" Ryoma said innocently.

Sakuno turns red again.

"Huh?" Is she trying to ask me about the unexpected kiss? Oh come on Sakuno speak up.." he thought.

"Umm…"

"What?!"

"Ahmm,…"

Ryoma Stopped. "if you won't say anything then, I will do it again." He muttered.

"Do what?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"Do this…" And again he held Sakuno closer with his tight embrace, securing her with a kiss. Almost devouring her lips…

"I love kissing her… her lips were so soft and warm… and I never know that kissing is this good!" Ryoma thought.

"It wasn't a dream… all those things that happened last night are real! I can't believe it, my prince is kissing me" Sakuno thought, enjoying the moment…

They both expressed all their emotions in the sudden kiss.

Unexpectedly Fuji has been concealing himself in the shrubs and recording everything what he had seen… especially the most awaited kiss.

"I can't wait to show this to everyone… who says I'm only interested in photography?" Blurted Fuji.

"What the?!"

"Wait, till I get hold of you senpai and I'll crash you in my hands!!" Ryoma said angrily." But, I'll just do that later… I'm not yet done kissing my SAKUNO"

FIN

* * *

A/N: This is the 1st fanfic that I ever made… Please help me learn the Japanese language, can't do it my self… hehe… And do please review. Thanks!

I would be happy to have some advice from you all…

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.


End file.
